Return of the Shadow Games
by YamiDragon
Summary: A powerful duelist gets all 7 millenium item and chants a spell to make the Shadow Games return. Rated PG13 swearing and harsh romance.
1. The Duelist

Disclaimer: Yo, this is YamiDragon. This is the second story I have ever written. I like this story because it is about only Yu-Gi-Oh! In the other story it was about three different things. This story is after the entire duelist kingdom has ended Yugi won the tournament, saved his Grandfather and gave the price money to Joey to save his sister's sight. Serenity and Grandpa do come out in the story but not in this chapter. Okay, go ahead and read.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********* 

Chapter 1: The Duelist

Yugi, Tristen and Joey were watching the duel monsters worldwide championship. It was 4 full hours that would decided who was the best duelist in the world. Tea was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The duel right now was a duel to find out who would be one of the duelists would go to be the first one in the final duel. The winner would go and face of with the winner of the duel after this one. The duelist right now were Pegasus and Banded Keith. Banded Keith had 1346 life points, Pegasus had 1320 life points. Banded had the Crawling Dragon on the field with the magic card Dragon's Claws that boosted its attack power to 2200. He also had Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon with an attack power of 2800. Pegasus had the Summoned Skull with Dark Energy, which made its attack power 2800, and he also had the Judge Man on the field. " Man, Pegasus and Keith are practically tied," said Tristen. From the T.V. Pegasus said, " It's my turn and I play 2 magic cards, Toon World and the Shine Palace, to make Toon Summoned Skull and Toon Judge Man. But I won't attack." " Wow! Now the Summoned Skull's attack power is 3300 and the Judge Man's is 2700," said Yugi. " Okay, now I play Mountains, so my dragons get a nice, fat field power bonus. So now Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon's attack power is 3640 and Crawling Dragon's attack power is 2860," said Banded Keith. " This works to my advantage. I play 4 cards. 2 magic. 1 monster. 1 trap. First, I play Red Eyes Black Dragon and polymerization to make Toon Black Skull Dragon with an attack power of 4000. Plus the field power its attack power is 5200. Next I play Dragon Capture Jar to your capture dragons. And my last card is Riokou. So you are left with 673 and I get 673 attack points for my dragon. So my dragons attack power now is 5873 attack points. And you have no monsters on the field I attack and you lose 5873 life points," said Pegasus. " Pegasus is the winner!" said The Announcer. " Whoa! Did you see that monster!?" asked Tristen. " Yeah, that has to be the second strongest monster ever created," said Joey. " Hey, guys! Here's some sandwiches," said Tea. " Thanks," said Yugi. The sandwiches were made from a rich mayonnaise and turkey ham. " The next duel will be RexRaptor against MaulBeast," said The Announcer. 

*************** 

" Hello, all duel fans and welcome to the third to final duel of this tournament. Today 2 very skilled duelist will go head to head. First, the king of dinosaurs, RexRaptor!" said The Announcer. Rex came out on his stand from the right side of the room. The audience roared with excitement. " And the only duelist to beat Seto Kaiba in this tournament, MaulBeast!" said The Announcer as Maul came out on his stand from the left side of the room. The audience roared even more. " Yugi should have been there. He would've clobbered Kaiba," said Joey. " For once, I wish Raptor wins," said Joey. " Nah, I want Maul to win," said Yugi. " Hey, Joey, $50.00 says Maul wins," said Tristen. " Deal," said Joey. " Quiet now, the duel is starting," said Yugi. " Okay, prepare yourself for Mammoth Graveyard, and Invigoration! Now his attack power is 1600," said Raptor. " Nice, but let's see him stand against Battle Steer!" said Maul. The gigantic steer sliced Mammoth Graveyard. Rex's life points went down to 1800. " Okay, now I play Uraby and wasteland to make his attack power 1950!" said RexRaptor. The huge dinosaur slashed the beast-warrior. His life points went down to 1850. " Go, Hercules Beetle in defense mode," said Maul. " Go, Uraby!" said Raptor. But when Uraby hit Rex lost 50 life points. " What?" asked Rex. " My defense is 2000. So you lose 50 life points. And I play Curse of Dragon along with polymerization to make… Ancient Dragonfly with an attack power of 2500. So now Uraby won't survive. Slicing Wings of Death!" said Maul and Uraby was destroyed. Rex's life points went to 1250. " Let's see you stand against this, Serpent Night Dragon along with Dragon's Claw, now attack!" said Raptor. Ancient Dragonfly was destroyed and Maul lost 450 life points to a total of 1400. " I put the Magician of Faith in defense mode," said Maul. " Serpent Knight Dragon, attack!" said Raptor. The magician was destroyed. " Now I get to bring back a magic card," said Maul. " Who says?" asked Raptor. " That's the effect of my monster and I choose polymerization. And since it's my turn I play 2 more cards. Zombie Dragon, Polymerization and Living Arrow, to fuse my zombie into your dragon," said Maul. The zombie started to crawl. About five seconds later he turned into a golden arrow and went into the dragon. The head of the zombie appeared out of the dragon's stomach. " What have you done to my dragon?!" asked Raptor. " My Zombie Dragon is an un-dead type monster he can't properly fuse with your dragon. Instead your dragon loses attack points every passing turn," said Maul. " And I put a trap card face down," said Maul. " Well, since you don't have any monsters on the I'll just attack," said Rex. The black beams were about to hit his field when he flipped over the trap card. " Negate!" shouted Maul. The attack was repelled. Serpent Night Dragons attack power went down to 1350. " Now to put an end to this, Celtic Guardian!" said Maul and the warrior appeared. He sliced the dragon with his sword and Rex lost 50 life points. Now his total was 1200. " I play Megahowler, he'll crush you!" said Rex. " Not if I can help it," said Maul. " I play Sogen to make my monster get a field bonus and Invigoration. Now the Celtic Guardian's attack power is 2340. Though luck for your dino," said Maul. The Guardian once again kicked butt and Rex lost 540 life points. His total was now 660. " To finish this duel I play One-Eye Shielded Dragon with an attack power of 700," said Maul. " MaulBeast is the winner," said The Announcer. " Oh, well. I'll do better next time," said Rex. " Here's my fifty bucks," said Joey. " So Pegasus and MaulBeast? Pegasus has this one in the bags," said Joey. " I agree," said Yugi. " The next duel will be in five minutes and it will be RexRaptor against Banded Keith," said The Announcer.

*************** 

" Welcome back. Right now both duelist are preparing for what will probably be the most important duel of their lives. And here they come," said The Announcer as he pointed to an opening door. Out come Banded Keith and RexRaptor. Both of them climbed up their dueling stands. Rex went first. " I play Rude Kaiser!" said Rex. " Go, Shadow Ghoul," said Banded Keith. " Do you know nothing? Rude Kaiser attack!" said Rex and the Rude Kaiser sliced the Shadow Ghoul. " Now, I play Curse of Dragon and polymerization to create Kaiser Dragon with an attack power of 2300," said Rex. " Let's see him stand against this, Tri-Horned Dragon with an attack power of 2850. Tri-Horned Dragon blast it away!" said Keith and Tri-Horned Dragon destroyed Kaiser Dragon. " Okay, Duel fans, the score is like this, Raptor with 1450, and Keith with 1800," said The Announcer. " Hey, guys! Who's winning?" asked Tea. " Keith is!" said Joey. " I don't want either to win!" said Joey. " I've got monster that strong in my deck," thought Rex. " I quit!" said Rex. " Okay, Rex is placed in fourth and gets 1,000 dollars and The Right Leg of the Forbidden One!" said The Announcer. " Keith is placed in third and get a jet plane, 20,000 dollars and Exodia the Forbidden One," said The Announcer. " The Next Duel will be Maximillion Pegasus vs. MaulBeast," said The Announcer. 

*************** 

" Welcome, back duel fans. And this will probably be the best duel ever. Maximillion Pegasus vs. MaulBeast," said The Announcer. Both of the duelist came out and started to duel. " I play Killer Needle," said MaulBeast. " I play the Skull Knight with Toon World and The Shine Palace. To make Toon Skull Knight with an attack power of 3150, attack!" said Pegasus as the monster attacked Killer Needle and MaulBeast's life point went down to fifty. MaulBeast picked up one more card to make a total of five cards in his hand. Pegasus looked into MaulBeast's cards with a smirk on his face. But after a second of looking at the cards, the smirk became a face of horror. " My next monster is…" said MaulBeast. " Please don't say it, please don't say it," said Pegasus hoping that MaulBeast wouldn't play down the monster he had seen. " Exodia!" said MaulBeast as he placed down all five cards and the huge, unstoppable monster came out. " I'm not going to lose," Pegasus said. " Yes, you are, plus you are going to take a trip to second place. Exodia, OBLITERATE!!!!!" exclaimed MaulBeast. The monster made Pegasus' life points went down to 0. " Wow! What we had just seen is Exodia! Anyway Pegasus is in second place and wins 500,000 dollars, a computer, and a pet of your choice and a decade of free pet food and an 8-room house with 3 big screen TVs. And for our champion, MaulBeast, 4,000,000 dollars, 4 jet planes, and a gold medal forth 500 dollars, a 45-room mansion with 2 pools 6 jacuzzis 3 telescopes and a king size bed. A total of over 3,000,000,000 dollars," said The Announcer. " Would you like to say any words?" The Announcer asked MaulBeast putting the microphone near MaulBeast's mouth. MaulBeast just have a smile of evil on his face. The he opened his mouth, still with an evil look on his face, and said, " Yugi, beware!" " What!" exclaimed Yugi. " Well, uh, huh, um, what an interesting choice of words. Would you mind and tell us why, well you know, why did you choose those words?" asked The Announcer. " Nope," said MaulBeast. Yugi looked closely around his neck. He saw a gold string that looked like Bakura's Millenium Ring. Yugi turned of the T.V. " You guys, let's go," said Yugi grabbing his hooded jacket because it had started to rain. " Where?" asked Tea. " To see Bakura," said Yugi as Tristen and Joey grabbed their jackets too. " But, Yugi, I forget to bring my jacket," said Yugi passing his jacket to Tea. " I'll grab Grandpa's umbrella," said Yugi as he grabbed the black umbrella and Tea put on the jacket. They all headed out the door. When they got to Bakura's house they couldn't believe what they saw. 


	2. Grandpa

Disclaimer: Hello, again. I hope you liked the first chapter. My first story didn't do so good so I have my fingers crossed that you like it. This next chapter is called Grandpa… I'm sure you might be wondering what is happening in this chapter so go ahead and read, but before you do I would like to tell you that some of the characters in this story belong to me, YamiDragon, but most of them belong to the brilliant Kazuki Takahashi.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2: Grandpa…

Mrs.Bakura was holding her hand to her eyes crying. Yugi asked her, " What happened?" Mrs.Bakura didn't answer. She just kept crying. Mr.Bakura came out from his library. " Bakura has been in the hospital for 3 days," said Mr.Bakura in a shaky voice. " Why?" asked Tea. " Some kid, his name was something like, uh, Mel Bast," said Mr.Bakura. " I knew it!" exclaimed Yugi. His Millenium Puzzle activated and gold and blue light surrounded Yugi. When it was all done he had become Yami Yugi. " Let's go," said Yami Yugi. 

*************** 

" It still seems nearly impossible," said Pegasus, " how was anyone able to defeat me." 

Flashback

"I play Exodia," said MaulBeast. I couldn't believe it when Exodia appeared and destroyed me.

****

End Flashback

" Mr. Pegasus, um, the duelist MaulBeast is here to talk to you," said Croquet. " Bring him in," said Pegasus. Crocke' nodded. " So I can suck his soul out," muttered Pegasus. Pegasus heard MaulBeast at the door and said, "come in, come in." He was preparing his Millenium Eye. But as MaulBeast opened the door gold light surrounded the room. There were some screams of horror went through the entire room. When the screams stopped the light fell and the room was back to normal. But the room was far from normal. Pegasus was on the floor. A shadowy figure next to him putting on the Millenium Eye. Now the shadowy figure had the Millenium Eye, Ring, Anhk, Scale, Tauk and Rod. " Now, Yugi," said The Shadowy figure.

***************

Yami Yugi and his friend reached the hospital and asked at counter, " In what room is Ryou Bakura?!" " In room B-34," said the Lady at the counter. They rushed to the room. They found Bakura on a bed. He looked as if he was dead. " Hey… guys," said Bakura in a weak voice. "What happened?!" asked Joey. " Maul… Beast," said Bakura. " Why I ought to outta!" said Joey angrily. " Joey, I'll take care of it," said Yami Yugi. " Wants me, remember?" asked Yami Yugi. Tea looked over to where Bakura lay. He was sleeping. " Hush," Tea told Yami Yugi, Joey and Tristen. Bakura's doctor, Dr. Haben, and said, " He lost a lot of blood and well I have some bad news." " What?" asked Yami Yugi. " Well… he, um, only has… 1 day of, uh, life left," said Dr. Haben. " No," said Yami Yugi.

*************** 

Kimo was knocking at the door of Pegasus' room. No one opened, so he opened the door. He saw Pegasus on the floor and rushed over to him. He realized that Pegasus was dead." Croquet, we have a problem," said Kimo over the walkie-talkie.

*************** 

Over night Bakura had died. Now Mr. and Mrs. Bakura were too sad to cry. Yugi received a letter in the mail that afternoon. It was from Bakura's parents. It read:

Dear Yugi, 

You and your friends, Tea, Joseph and Tristen are invited to Bakura's Funereal…

Thank you, for attending (if you can come.)

Sincerely,

Mr. and Mrs.Bakura

Yugi hurried over to the phone to call Joey. The phone rang and rang but no answer.

Back at Joey's house he was dueling with a kid from school named Hanson Terod. They were dueling. " Okay, I play Pale Beast," said Hanson. " Though luck. I play Baby Dragon," said Joey. " You really think Baby Dragon can beat Pale Beast? Wrong! Attack Pale Beast," said Hanson. " Have you forgotten that Baby Dragon is a Wind type monster? Your little Pale Beast is an Earth type monster, so he is the wrong element. Now Baby Dragon attack!" shouted Joey. Hanson lost 300 life points. " You think your Baby Dragon will change anything? I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to make my life points go to 2700. And now I play Blackland Fire Dragon with Sword of Dark Destruction to boost his attack power to 1700. Now, attack!" said Hanson and Joey's life points went to 658. " Joey do you really think you can win?" asked Hanson. " You destroyed Red Eyes Black Dragon and Baby Dragon, so I can't possibly win," said Joey. Suddenly, the door swung open. " Joey," shouted Yugi, " What are you doing?" " Losing," answered Hanson. " Joey, why are you dueling Hanson? He's a better duelist than I am," said Yugi. " And yes to finish the duel Ookazi," said Hanson and Joey lost 800 life points. " So now your Red Eyes is mine," said Hanson. " What does he mean, Joey?" asked Yugi. " I dueled Hanson, my Red Eyes for his Barrel Dragon," said Joey. Suddenly, Yugi's Millenium Puzzle activated. " I duel for Joey's Red Eyes back," said Yami Yugi. " What will you give me if I win?" asked Hanson. " My Black Luster Soldier," answered Yami Yugi. " Good enough for me," said Hanson. " Now, let's duel," said Yami Yugi.

*************** 

" Okay, I go first," said Hanson, " and I play Gaia the Fierce Knight and a card face down," said Hanson. " Play Dark Magician. Now, Dark Magic attack!" said Yami Yugi. The dark light hit Gaia and a lot of smoke appeared. But when the smoke cleared Gaia was still there. " What?" asked Yami Yugi. " Well, the card I had face down was Magic Metal Force, to make Gaia the Metal Knight with an attack power of 2700. And since your Dark Magician's attack power is 2500 you lose 200 life points. And now, Gaia the Metal Dragon attack!" said Hanson as Gaia delivered an earth shattering attack to the Dark Magician and Yami Yugi lost another 200 life points. " You now only have 1600 life points," said Hanson. " Go, Curse of Dragon, along with three cards face down," said Yami Yugi. " Do you really think that Curse of Dragon will do you any good? Gaia attack!" said Hanson. " I don't think so. I activated Trap Hole!" said Yami Yugi. " No!" exclaimed Hanson. Gaia was destroyed. " Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Gaia the Fierce Knight and I activate my last card, Polymerization, to make Gaia the Dragon Champion," said Yami Yugi. " Now, attack!" said Yami Yugi. " You wasted your turn. I play Copycat to copy your Monster Reborn, and I bring back Gaia the Metal Knight, so your attack only costs you 100 life points," said Hanson and Yami Yugi's life points dropped to 1500. " And now, to make this more fun, I play the Spellbinding Circle to make Gaia the Dragon Champion's attack power 1900, now attack!" said Hanson and Yami Yugi's life points dropped to 700. " Do you really think you can win Yugi?" asked Hanson. " Yes, and the mighty Summoned Skull should help me, along with a card face down," said Yami Yugi. " Now attack," said Hanson. " I play Mirror Force to destroy your Gaia the Metal Knight," said Yami Yugi. Hanson's life points dropped to 1800. " This is far from over you know. I play a card face down in defense mode," said Hanson. " Attack! Lighting Strike!" said Yami Yugi. " I play a card face down," said Yami Yugi. " I play Barrel Dragon and a card face down," said Hanson. " I play a card face down in defense mode," said Yami Yugi. " I activate my magic card, Swords of Revealing Light, Red Eyes Black Dragon and two magic cards face down," said Hanson. " I activate my magic card, Shadow Spell and I De-Spell your magic card. I put Shadow Spell on the Barrel Dragon. Now Summoned Skull attack!" said Yami Yugi. " You amateur! That magic card you put on my Barrel Dragon doesn't effect it so my machine's attack points don't go down and you lose 100 life points," said Hanson and Yami Yugi's life points went down to 600. "Now, Barrel Dragon, attack!" said Hanson. " I don't think so, I play Reinforcements, to boost up its attack power to 3000 so you lose 400 life points," said Yami Yugi. Hanson's life points dropped to 1400. " Very well," said Hanson. " And now to finish my turn. I attack your Barrel Dragon with my Summoned Skull. Now attack!" said Yami Yugi. The lighting hit Barrel Dragon and Hanson's life points went down to 1000. " Too, bad your Summoned Skull won't survive this turn," said Hanson. " What do you mean?" asked Yami Yugi. " The monster that you attack face down in defense mode was the Steel Scorpion, and since three turns have already past your Summoned Skull shall be going bye bye," said Hanson. Yami Yugi looked at his Summoned Skull, which was turning into dust, the same way Gaia did when he was dueling Kaiba. " Now to finish my turn I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Summoned Skull. And to make my final move I play Polymerization, to make Black Skull Dragon. Now, Black Skull Dragon, attack the face down card. Molten Fire Ball attack!" said Hanson. The card face down was the Magician of Faith. " You know what that means. I get to bring back a magic card, and I choose Monster Reborn. And I bring back Gaia the Dragon Champion," said Yami Yugi. " This next card is Catapult Turtle to make Gaia's attack power 3200. And to finish I play Paralyzing Potion on your Black Skull Dragon," said Yami Yugi. " I play Lord of D. to protect my dragon type monsters from any magic, trap or effect cards," said Hanson. " Now, to end the duel. Go, Gaia destroy Lord of D.!" said Yami Yugi. " No! That will make me lose 2000 life points," said Hanson. Gaia reached Lord of D. and Hanson's life points dropped to 0. " Now give me back Joey's Red Eyes," said Yami Yugi. " Never!" exclaimed Hanson. " You give me no other choice," mumbled Yami Yugi. " MIND CRUSH!" exclaimed Yami Yugi as he destroyed Hanson black soul. Yami Yugi grabbed the card from Hanson's deck. " Here Joey," he said as he turned back into Yugi.

*************** 

Yugi and Joey went to the game shop to fix up the shop because Grandpa would be coming home today from his monthly vacation. " So, Yuge, how much money did you make this past month?" asked Joey. " $ 346.89," answered Yugi. " We can use 100 dollars to buy cards," Yugi told Joey. They split the money 50/50. Each pack cost $5.00. They each bought 10 packs. Each pack brought 5 cards. "Sweet!" said Joey. " Barrel Dragon, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Magic Metal Force, Tri-Horned Dragon, Shadow Ghoul, Seiyaryu, Summoned Skull, Polymerization, Monster Reborn and Change of Hearth," said Joey. " What you got Yugi?" asked Joey. " Garnecia Elefantis, Acid Trap Hole, Rabid Horseman, Skull Knight, Reaper of the Cards, Soul Release and Launcher Spider," said Yugi. " Joey you go ahead and wait in the living room. I'll finish here soon," said Yugi. Joey left into the living room. The bell of the shop rang. " Hello. Welcome to the Game Shop. How may I help you?" said Yugi. Suddenly a Millenium Ring levitated and Yugi's soul was sent to the Shadow Realm. " I sure hope your soul has a nice trip in the Shadow Realm," said MaulBeast as he picked up the lifeless body. " But, your coming with me," he said as he carried Yugi out the door. 

*************** 

Joey was playing a video game in the living room call Ultimate Soldier 2000. " Oh, come on," said Joey as he played the video game. " You'll never defeat me, White Thunder Warrior," said Joey. " D'oh. I can't believe it. I get to level 12 in on play and I die because of White Thunder Warrior. I'll beat him later," said Joey as he turned of the video game. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. " Yugi, answer it," said Joey but heard no response. " Where'd Yugi go? Probably went to the bathroom," said Joey, " Who is it?" " It's Tristen, Tea and Grandpa," said Tristen from outside the door. Joey rushed to open the door. " Where's Yugi?" asked Grandpa. " In the bathroom? I'll go check if he's out," said Joey. He jumped over the couch and opened the door to the Game Shop. He went to look if Yugi was in the bathroom and he wasn't. " This I don't like," said Joey.

*************** 

Kaiba was out dueling some expert duelist. " Okay, Kaiba, prepare to be smashed! Go, Relinquished! Take away the power of the Judge Man! Now attack the Swordstalker!" said Flash Killer, the guy Kaiba was dueling. Kaiba's life points went down to 1800. " Your, oh, so predictable. I play the Travel Back in Time, Time Machine. To bring back my Swordstalker," said Kaiba. " What a waste of a turn!" said Flash Killer. " Not exactly," said Kaiba, " I offer my Judge Man. This boosts my Warrior's attack power by 400. Now, attack with, Vengeance Strike!" said Kaiba and Flash's life points went down to 50. " Did you really think you could win? Heh. That's a joke. Now to end this duel I play my second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now attack, White Lighting!" said Kaiba. " How could I lose?" said Flash. Kaiba left was walking by an alley when he bumps into an old man. " Watch where your going, you old fool," said Kaiba. Only when Kaiba is out of sight, does the old man say, " Why don't you watch your dueling deck." 

*************** 

Yami Yugi woke up. Suddenly, Joey came trough the door. " Yugi, I have to get you out of here quick. MaulBeast is almost," said Joey as the door opened and MaulBeast appeared. " Here," finished Joey. " So Joey, you want to save your friend. Tell you what, I'll let him go if you beat me in a duel," said MaulBeast. " Bring it," said Joey. " Joey, you can't win, he has Exodia," said Yami Yugi. " I can still beat him," said Joey. Suddenly, a small duel arena came out of the ground. " Okay, Joey, you're going down. I play a card face down," said MaulBeast. " I play Flame Swordsman," said Joey. " I flip over the card I had face down, Giltia the Knight. Attack that, Flame Swordsman, Soul Sphere!" said MaulBeast and Joey's life points went down to 1950. " And I join Giltia with the Slot Machine," said MaulBeast. " I play Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now, attack that Slot Machine, Infernal Fire Blast!" said Joey and the Slot Machine was vanquished. " Nice play," said MaulBeast as his life points dropped to 1600. MaulBeast picked up a card from his deck. " Hmm, Left leg of the Forbidden One," thought MaulBeast as he glanced at the newly picked card. " I play Spellbinding Circle on your Red Eyes Black Dragon, reducing his attack power to 1700. Now Giltia, attack!" said Joey and Red Eyes was gone. " My-my Red Eyes," said Joey in disbelief. " Okay, I have to keep it cool," he said as his life points dropped to 1800. " Play Baby Dragon and a card face down," said Joey. MaulBeast's Millenium Eye flashed as he saw what Joey was planning. " Joey be careful," thought Yami Yugi. " I attack with Giltia the Knight," said MaulBeast as his Knight ran to attack Baby Dragon. " I activate my trap, Waboku. And Now I play Time Wizard. Use your Time Roulette," said Joey and the hand inside of the clock on the wand started to spin. The spinning went Time Machine, Skull, Skull, Time Machine, Skull, Skull, Time Machine, Skull, Skull, Time Machine, Skull, Skull and Time Machine. " Oh, no," said MaulBeast sarcastically. " Now Giltia's attack power is 1050. And my Baby Dragon has turned into Thousand Dragon with an attack power of 2400. Now Thousand Dragon attack, Noxious Nostril Blast!" said Joey and MaulBeast's life points went down to 250. " I play Soul of the Pure, to recover 2000 life points. Now I have 2250 life points. And to finish my turn I play Gaia the Dragon Champion," said MaulBeast. " Thousand Dragon go to the defensive mode," said Joey. " Now play, Rioku and a magic card face down. Say Bye Bye to half of your life points Joey, that means that my Dragon Champion's attack power is 3500 and that you only have 900 life points left," said MaulBeast. " Now, attack," said MaulBeast and Joey's Dragon was destroyed. " Okay, MaulBeast your monster maybe strong but I will destroy it. First, I play the Summoned Skull. Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon. My next play is Polymerization to make Black Skull Dragon," said Joey. " That's still not enough," said MaulBeast. " I'm not finished. I play Grave Robber to steal Rioku. Now 1125 attack points go to my Black Skull Dragon. Now his attack power is 4325. I also put a card face down," said Joey. " I activate my magic card, De-Spell, to destroy your Rioku. Now Gaia attack!" said MaulBeast as Gaia closed in. " Play the card I had face down, Spellbinding Circle, to reduce Gaia's attack power to 2800. Now, Black Skull, Molten Fireball attack!" said Joey and Gaia was destroyed. MaulBeast's life points went down to 725. " Alright, Joey!" said Yami Yugi. " I play Skull Knight and the Pillager to steal a card from your hand," said MaulBeast. Joey laid down his cards. He had Magic Metal Force, Shield and Sword, Hunter Spider, Soul Exchange and Salamandra. " Think I'll have your Soul Exchange," said MaulBeast. Now My Skull Knight's attack power is 3200 and your Black Skull Dragon's attack power is 2650. Now Skull Knight, attack!" said MaulBeast and Joey's life points went down to 350. MaulBeast had Summoned Skull, The Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Exodia the Forbidden One and Share the Pain. He sacrificed Summoned Skull and Share the Pain so he could get 2 more new cards. He placed the two cards in his hand and gave Joey a smirk. " This duel ends now," said MaulBeast. " Oh, no!!!" exclaimed Yami Yugi. " Yeah right," said Joey. " I'll sacrifice my Skull Knight. Now Joey, let's see what monster in your deck can defeat… Exodia!" said MaulBeast as the huge unstoppable monster appeared. " Exodia, Obliterate!" said MaulBeast. Joey's life points went down to 0. " Now, Joey this is the final chapter of your soul," said MaulBeast. " What do you mean?" asked Joey. MaulBeast's Millenium Ring made a small black hole and Joey's soul went in there. Joey fell to the floor. " No! Joey!!!" said Yami Yugi. " Now, for you Yugi. Since your Millenium Puzzle only activates to you, I have to chant a spell so that your Millenium Puzzle will activate with me," said MaulBeast. He began to chant Quehananastavek. As he said it the fifth time, Yugi's Millenium Puzzle rose over Yami Yugi and began to glow green. Yami Yugi grabbed a glass that was on the left of him and threw it at MaulBeast's forehead. MaulBeast fell to the floor with drops of blood coming out of the parts the shattered glass had ripped through. The Millenium Puzzle stopped glowing and fell to Yugi's stomach. " Okay, now that I got that over with, to get out of these chains," said Yami Yugi. He tried with all his strength to break the chains until he finally did. His biceps were sore from all the pressure on them. He used the power of his Millenium Puzzle to bring back Yugi's and Joey's souls. " What? Where am I," asked Joey. " Let's go, Joey. We don't have much time before MaulBeast wakes," said Yami Yugi. Joey got up slowly then made his way through the door. Outside they were in a mountainous area. " Where are we?" asked Yami Yugi. " You're going down," said a voice behind him. Yami Yugi and Joey slowly backed away as they saw it was MaulBeast with a 3ft. Long sword. It was sharper than a tooth of a Great White Shark. " Uh, Yugi, got any bright ideas?" asked Joey as he was pulled from behind and hid behind a hill. Yami Yugi couldn't look behind the hill because once turned around MaulBeast would attack. " Joey?" asked Yami Yugi trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, sword was thrown from behind and landed in Yami Yugi's hands. " So you think a little sword will protect you?" asked MaulBeast. He sent his sword flying towards Yami Yugi. The 2 swords clashed. " Are you ready to go down?" asked MaulBeast as he sent another strong blow. Yami Yugi blocked it again. " You won't block this," said MaulBeast. He sent a blow so strong, it sent Yami Yugi flying almost of the cliff. He had lost the grip of his sword and now the sword was 2 meters away from him. MaulBeast raised his sword ready to stick it into Yami Yugi's stomach. Yami Yugi closed his eyes. He felt the sword release, stab something, then the thing that had been stabbed fell to the ground. Yami Yugi was happy, for the moment. Yami Yugi opened his eyes. He turned back into Yugi. " Grandpa!!!!!" exclaimed Yugi. Grandpa was on the floor bleeding. Grandpa had been stabbed. " Yugi… shadow… win…faith…w-w-world," said Grandpa as he died. " Grandpa? Grandpa? Grandpa!?" said Yugi waiting for Grandpa to answer. There was no answer. Grandpa was dead. Yugi realized that his Millenium Puzzle was gone. He looked into the horizon. There was a bright light headed towards Yugi. The light surrounded the world for a few seconds. When the light faded, the world had turned into ancient Egypt. 


	3. The New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I have just started to write this chapter the same day as the first weekend of Yugi vs. Pegasus. This chapter is when Yugi falls in love. Also this is one of my favorite chapters because there is a lot of duels. Yugi vs. Arial Hawk, Joey vs. Mastermind, Joey vs. Banded Keith, and a few others. Well, go ahead and read.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** 

Chapter 3: The New Arrivals

" We must be back in the time of the shadow games," said Yugi. " If this really is the time of the shadow games, then my monsters will come to life. I play Gaia the Fierce Knight," said Yugi. He laid the card on the field and it turned to dust. " What?" said Yugi confused. Suddenly, sand began to fly and turned into Gaia. Joey came out from behind the hill. Yugi was already on Gaia's horse. " Joey, grab on," said Yugi. Joey climbed on. They rode away to a small pyramid where Yugi's house used to lay.

*************** 

When they got there Tea was dressed as an Egyptian queen. " Uh, Yugi, do you know what happened?" asked Tea. " The return of the shadow games," said Yugi. " So, if it isn't Yugi without his Millenium Puzzle. I challenge you to a duel," said a voice from behind him. He turned around. It was Arial Hawk. He made it to 6th place in the dueling tournament. " I can't possibly win without my Millenium Puzzle," thought Yugi. " I except your challenge," said Yugi.

*************** 

They all went outside. " Are you ready to lose Yugi?" asked Arial Hawk. " No. When I win, what will you do?" asked Yugi. " Help you get your Millenium Puzzle," said Arial Hawk. " Let's duel. I play Feral Imp in attack mode," said Yugi. " I play Harpie's Pet Dragon. Attack that Feral Imp," said Arial Hawk and Yugi's life points went down to 1300. " I play Curse of Dragon," said Yugi. " Go, Harpy Lady to boost up its attack power to2300. Now attack, Fearsome Fire Blast," said Arial Hawk and Yugi's life points dropped to 1000. " That's your best move? I play a card face down," said Arial Hawk. " I play Summoned Skull and a card face down. Attack the dragon!" said Yugi. " I activate Mociou the magical mist," said Arial Beast. " I now play Soul Exchange. Now Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack power is 2500. Attack!" said Arial Hawk. " I activated Pot of Greed and I steal Shield and Sword. Now your Dragons attack power is 1200. When your attack hits my Skull you'll lose 1300 life points," said Yugi. The attack hit Summoned Skull and Arial Hawk lost 1300 life points. " Harpie's Pet Dragon go to defense mode, you to Harpy Lady," said Arial Hawk. The attack and defense points went back to both monsters. " Let's see now that his Pet Dragon defense power is 2500," thought Yugi. He looked at his hand. He had Dark Energy, Destroyer Golem, Hunter Spider, Black Luster Ritual, and Silver Fang. " I play Dark Energy to boost up my Skull's attack points to 2800. Now attack, Lighting Strike!" said Yugi and the Pet Dragon was destroyed. " I now sacrifice my Harpy Lady and Play Gaia the Fierce Knight and Grave Robber to steal Curse of Dragon and Polymerization to make Gaia the Dragon Champion, and a card face down," said Arial Hawk. " I play card face down and attack with the Summoned Skull," said Yugi. " With that attack I activate my trap, Waboku," said Arial Hawk and the Dragon Champion was saved. " And since my mountains is on the field it boosts the attack power of my Dragon to 2800," said Arial Hawk. " I play the Pillager to steal a magic, trap or monster card from your hand," said Yugi. Arial Hawk revealed his hand. He had One-Eye Shielded Dragon, Man-Eater Bug, Just Desserts, Monster Recovery Card, and Monster Reborn. " I choose Doppleganger. I first sacrifice my Skull and put on the field Catapult Turtle. I activate Doppleganger to copy Shield and Sword. Now Gaia's attack power is 2100 and my Turtle's attack power is 2000. I end my turn with a card face down," said Yugi. " Your Turtle is still not strong enough. Attack Gaia," said Arial Hawk. " I activate Mirror Force, and now I play monster Replace, that switches my Turtle with Dark Magician. Now attack!" said Yugi and Arial Hawk's life points went down to 300. " I play Metal Fish and my second Doppleganger to copy Shield and Sword. Now my monster's attack power is 1900 and your Dark Magician is reduced to 2100. I play two cards face down," said Arial Hawk. " I play Catapult Turtle and I attack with him," said Yugi. When he unleash his attack it hit the mirror wall and destroyed it. " My wall," said Arial Hawk. " I play Reborn the Monster to bring back Harpy Lady and Elegant Egotist to make Harpie Lady Sisters, and I play mountains. Now their attack power is 2150 Now attack, the Turtle," said Arial Hawk and Yugi's life points went down to 850. " Dark Magician go to defense mode and I also play a card face down," said Yugi. " I play Reborn the monster to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon and Gorgon's Eye, now Dragon attack," said Arial Hawk. " I play Paralyzing Potion on the Dragon. And to end the duel Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode and Black Luster Ritual to make Black Luster Soldier. Now attack the sisters," said Yugi. Arial Hawk's attack power went down to 0. " No, way," said Arial Hawk. " Okay, team come out," said Arial Hawk. From behind 4 bushes and a tree came out a guy named MasterMind, Mako Tsunami, Banded Keith, Mai, and a girl that got Yugi's juices pumping. Her name was Atina. " My, my. If it isn't the famous Yugi Mutou. You're even more handsome up close," said Atina as she placed her index finger on his chest. Yugi's heart began to race. " Heh, heh. Heh," chuckled Yugi nervously. She looked up at Tea, her finger still on his chest. " And who is this? Is she your girlfriend?" asked Atina. " No, no. She's just a friend," said Yugi. Tea was a bit shocked. She thought Yugi liked her. " Then I'm a very lucky gal," said Atina as she slid her finger down his chest. " Well, what do you know? If it isn't little Joey," said Banded Keith. " Don't call little, Keith. I wiped the floor with your ass over at the duelist kingdom," said Joey, " Remember?" asked Joey as flashbacks came to both of them.

****

Flashback

" I play Pendulum Machine. Attack the face down monster," said Keith. The machine destroyed the monster. " Go, Giltia the Knight. Destroy Pendulum Machine," said Joey. The attack hit the Machine but it wasn't destroyed. " Machine monsters are protected against magic monster. And now I play Launcher Spider. Attack that Knight," said Keith and Joey's life points went down to 1650. " I play this card face down in defense mode," said Keith. " Go Flame Swordsman, Salamandra Flame Strike," said Joey. " Magic Metal Force. Now your attack is returned to you. Now, Metal Zoa attack the Axe Raider," said Keith. " I activate my trap card. I now play Garoozis. Attack the Pendulum Machine," said Joey. " Attack, Launcher Spider," said Keith. " Kunai with Chain, on Garoozis. Now attack Launcher Spider," said Joey. " Barrel Dragon attack," said Keith. " I play Thousand Dragon. Destroy Barrel Dragon," said Joey. " I activate my trap card. Now destroy Thousand Dragon," said Keith. " Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon destroy Slot Machine," said Joey. " No way, you actually beat me," said Keith.

****

End Flashback

"Yeah, I remember. What do you say if I challenge you to a duel right now?" asked Keith. " Works for me," said Joey.

*************** 

" I go first. I play Seiyaryu in defense mode," said Keith. " That dragon's defense power is 2300. It's not strong enough to defeat Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now my dragon attack!" said Joey. Red Eyes took flight and from its mouth came a huge ball of fire. The fireball hit Seiyaryu and the monster was vanquished. " I play Red Archery Girl and 2 cards face down," said Keith. " Red Eyes attack!" said Joey. The fireball was about to hit the Archery Girl when the Spellbinding Circle appeared and started to return the attack to Joey's dragon. When the attack was back in the dragon's mouth, the Spellbinding Circle snared him. " I activated the Spellbinding Circle," said Keith. " My dragon's attack power maybe 1700, but it's still stronger than the Archery Girl," said Joey. " Are you sure? Look again!" said Keith; " I activate Reinforcements to boost its attack power to 1900. Now attack," said Keith. The girl inside the shell pulled back her arrow, then released. It went through Red Eyes and the dragon was destroyed. " I play these 2 card, Castle Walls, to boost its defense to 2500. And Pot of Greed to steal a card from your deck. I think I'll steal this Shield and Sword," said Keith. The card magically flew from Joey's deck to Keith's hand. " Keith you maybe a good duelist, but not good enough to beat this, Grave Robber to steal Seiyaryu," said Joey. " Now attack," said Joey. The attack hit the Archery Girl and Keith's life points went down to 1400. " I play Monster Reborn to bring back Red Archery Girl," said Keith, " I play one last Castle Walls to boost up it's defense power to 3000. And I play Shield and Sword. Now your dragon's attack power is 2300 and my Archery Girl's attack power is 3000. I end my turn with Black Pendant. Now its attack power is 3500. Now attack!" said Keith. Joey's life points dropped to 600. " I play Ookazi and Spark to reduce your life points to 400," said Joey, " And I play the Summoned Skull and card face down." " I play De-Spell to destroy the card you had face down. Let's see what it is," said Keith. The card Soul Exchange showed up. " Ah, yes, Soul Exchange. Now Archery Girl attack," said Keith. Joey's life points dropped to 0. Suddenly, pink clouds started to surround Joey. His body was lifted up and carried into MaulBeast's castle. " Joey!!!!" cried out Yugi as he saw his best bud going into that huge pyramid. 

*************** 

" What? Where am I?" said Joey as he woke up. He saw MaulBeast in front of him. His Millenium Eye sent a light through Joey's body and his soul was now in a card. " Now another reason for Yugi to come," said MaulBeast as he slipped Joey's Soul card into his deck. " Yugi!!!!!!!!!" cried The Spirit inside the card. 

************** 

" I have to reach that Pyramid. I have to save Joey and my Millenium Puzzle," said Yugi. " Oh, Yugi. Relax. Let's go to your pyramid so we can get a good night sleep since it is getting late," said Atina. They all decided she was right. In one room Mako, Mai, MasterMind, and Arial Hawk slept. In the other room Tristen and Tea. And in the last room slept Yugi and Atina. 

*************** 

" Man, Yugi, these mattresses are really comfortable," said Atina. " I think I'll go freshen up a bit," said Atina. She grabbed a towel Yugi had around and took it to the bathroom. Yugi listen closely and he could hear her unzipping her dress. Then the water turned on. He could picture her naked body pass through that water. It was so tempting that he got up and put his hand around the knob, but held back from opening it. He went back to his bed and took a nap. 

*************** 

In his dream he had to make the decision to either save Atina or Tea from a life-risking situation. The person who was forcing him to do this was a mer shadow. He released Tea and Atina. Yugi woke up to find Atina naked, kissing him. Yugi at first wanted to push her away and ask her why she was doing this, but then, a feeling he'd never felt before force him to put his hand around Atina's neck and bring her body closer to his. Atina's hand pulled forward reaching Yugi's shirt's collar. She saw there were some buttons that would open Yugi's shirt. They where right under the collar. She grabbed the first on, then unbuttoned it. She did the same thing with the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th. When she opened the 5th one, Yugi's shirt could now be taken off. She pulled his shirt of. Now her breasts were touching his chest. Yugi started to unzip his pants. He pulled, with the help of Atina, until they were finally off. Atina grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. Now both of them were naked. Yugi and Atina continued to kiss as they wrapped a blanket around themselves. Yugi's dreams had come true. He had gone to bed with Atina.

*************** 

Tea shivered. She sensed something bad was happening. She turned and looked at the window. " Ah!" screamed Tea. " What? What is it?" asked Tristen. " A swarm of bugs," said Tea. " Your just seein-Wah!" said Tristen as he saw the swarm. There were Killer Needles, Man-Eater Bugs, Jirai Gumo, Basic Insects and Hercules Beetles. " What the hell? I don't have any fire monsters," said Tristen. " I may not have fire monsters either but, I do have my monsters," said Tea as she put on her jacket and went out the door. " Wait up Tea," said Tristen as he followed.

*************** 

They just saw the swarm getting closer and closer. " Man, there must be 200 hundred monsters," said Tristen. " To start of our defense, I play Fairy's Gift," said Tea. Man-Eater Bug came forward and ate the Fairy. It was now just 4 feet in front of Tea and Tristen. " Run, Tea! The Man-Eater Bug can eat us," said Tristen. Tea and Tristen kept running. Suddenly, Tea slipped over a small rock. " Tristen," said Tea. The Man-Eater Bug jumped, ready to attack Tea. He had his next kill he was about to stick his teeth into Tea's neck, when three shot from three blaster hit the Man-Eater Bug and it blew up. It had come from the top of Yugi's pyramid. " Barrel Dragon, attack the rest of the swarm," said a familiar voice. The three shots hit the swarm and the bugs splattered. From the top of the pyramid jumped down Banded Keith and the Barrel Dragon. " Thank Keith," said Tea. " Yeah, whatever," said Keith as he rolled his eyes and walked away. " Hey, Keith, why haven't you called your dragon off?" asked Tristen. " Well, now only Yugi can save you two. Say where is Yugi anyway? I think he's in his room. Let's go check," said Keith. Tea wanted to say no. She didn't want to invade Yugi's property. But she knew if she said no Keith would blast her with his Barrel Dragon. Keith, Tristen and Tea waked back into the pyramid. Keith got to Yugi's room and opened the door.

*************** 

Tea's hearth was crushed. It was bad enough hearing that Yugi didn't like her, but going to bed, naked, with Atina. " Hey! Yugi! We got some people who need your help to live!" screamed Keith. Yugi woke up. He realized that he was naked. Atina woke up just later. " Hey, baby," she said as she started to kissing Yugi. Keith could her body completely. Atina got up from the bed, naked. She didn't see Keith, Tea and Tristen. " Whoa, baby. Why don't you give me some of that sugar," said Keith as he put his arms around her. " Hey, Keith, get your mitts of me," she said as she bent down to pick up her clothes. " Here's your clothes," she said as she threw Yugi's clothes to him. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. Yugi got dressed in bed. 

*************** 

" Okay guys, we have to go," said Yugi. Tea, Tristen, Keith, Atina, Mai, Mako, Arial Hawk and Yugi all went out the door. Right when they got out they where barely missed by a shot of light. It hit the Barrel Dragon instead. " What was that?" asked Keith. When the lighting was gone they saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon on top of them. " Run!" said Arial Hawk. The Blue Eyes followed them as they ran. " There, into the woods," said Yugi pointing to a forest. They got inside. " Oh, at least we're safe here," said Tristen. Once again a blast of lighting was released hit and destroying 20 trees. " I'm not running away anymore," said Keith as he got into the center of the prairie where the trees used to lay. " I will just fight on," said Keith. " I play," said Keith, but before he could finish the Blue Eyes released another blast of thunder. It hit Keith. When the lighting was gone all that was left of Keith were ashes. The Blue Eyes roared and then went back to MaulBeast's pyramid.


	4. Return of Yami

Disclaimer: This is YamiDragon again. I hope you've liked the story so far. This is the chapter with Serenity. Also, Kaiba. And Yugi duels MaulBeast. The ultimate duel of power. So, go ahead and read.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Chapter4: Return of Yami

" Keith is gone," said Arial Hawk. " Yugi," called a voice from behind a tree. " Huh?" asked Yugi. " It's me Kaiba," said Kaiba as he stepped out of the shadows. " Kaiba, your stupid dragon destroyed Keith," said Arial Hawk. " Two things. Keith was worthless and that dragon is no longer mine. MaulBeast stole my deck," said Kaiba. " No deck to protect you, huh? Well go, Parrot Dragon," said Arial Hawk. " Go, Bombarding Beck," said Arial Hawk. " Go, Dark Magician. Dark Magic attack," said Yugi. " You stupid bitch," Arial Hawk told Yugi. " Don't you tell Yugi that," said Atina. " Get away," said Arial Hawk shoving Atina, dropping her to the ground. " Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack," said Yugi. The dark light hit Arial Hawk. He was vanquished. " You, Yugi, we have to stop fighting," said Mako. " Hey, if anybody lays a finger on Atina, they'll pay," said Yugi making a fist. " Okay, we have to keep going," said Mai. " Go, Rapid Horseman," said Tristen. " Everyone, get on," said Tristen. They all got on. " I have to get to that pyramid," said Yugi.

***************

" Huh, where am I," asked Joey. " In the Shadow Realm," answered Pegasus. " You?" asked Joey, " What are you doing here?" asked Joey. " MaulBeast sent my soul to the Shadow Realm,'' said Pegasus. " I'll be out of here soon," said Joey. " I don't think so," said Pegasus. " The only way would be if the world turned into the Shadow Realm," said Pegasus. " Don't worry Yugi will save us," said Joey. " Not even the mind shuffle will work Joey. He has the Millenium Scale," said Pegasus.

***************

Yugi and the rest of them had reached a cliff. " Well, the only way to pass is by flying," said Atina. " And I have some wind monsters. I play, Harpie Lady, Queen Bird, Winged Dragon, Lesser Dragon, Killer Needle, Skull Red Bird and One-Eyed Shield Dragon," said Atina. " There's not enough for everyone," said Kaiba. " There is now, go, Dark Magician and Catapult Turtle. You guys grab a monster," said Yugi. Tea grabbed onto Queen Bird. Kaiba grabbed onto One-Eyed Shield Dragon. Atina grabbed onto Harpie Lady. MasterMind grabbed onto Skull Red Bid. Mako grabbed onto Lesser Dragon. And Mai grabbed onto Winged Dragon. " Now, Catapult Turtle, launch Dark Magician," said Yugi. When he left the rest followed. They all landed except MasterMind. His Skull Red Bird was disobeying him. Suddenly a Kairyu-Shin appeared. " Look out!" cried Yugi. " Go, Curse of Dragon. Take flight," said Yugi as he got on. " Now, Dragon Flame," said Yugi. The fire hit the Sea Serpent, but it wasn't destroyed. " Yugi, that Kairyu-Shin is in water so its attack power is 2340," said Mako. The Kairyu-Shin swatted Curse of Dragon and it was destroyed. With nothing to hold him, Yugi fell to the water below. " Yugi!" cried Tea and Atina. " Go, Hoshiningen," said Tea. " Go, Harpie Lady," said Atina. " Shadow Spell," said Kaiba. The two monsters were held back. " I thought you didn't have any cards in your deck," said Tea. " I have two decks. One with my Blue Eyes' and one with other cards," said Kaiba. " MaulBeast took my cheap deck," said Kaiba. " If you have your good deck with you, how come MaulBeast had your Blue Eyes attack us?" asked Mai. " I miss placed one of my Blue Eyes," said Kaiba. They looked to where MasterMind was. It was too late. Kairyu-Shin was eating the last of him. " Let's keep moving," said Kaiba. " Yugi," whispered Tea.

***************

Yugi had wound up at a river next to the Pyramid MaulBeast. " I have to get inside," said Yugi shacking off some water. Suddenly, the Blue Eyes White Dragon was realized again. It hit a shot of lighting to Yugi's Pyramid. Yugi got inside and went to where MaulBeast was. " Well what do you know? If it isn't Yugi," said MaulBeast. " MaulBeast, give me back the soul of Joey," said Yugi. " Are you sure you want Joey? Don't you want Atina?" asked MaulBeast. A pink powder went through a window. In came Atina trapped inside. The pink powder went straight into a block of rock. Atina was trapped inside. " I'll duel you Yugi. If you win you can save one of these and get your Millenium Puzzle," said MaulBeast. " Fine by me," said Yugi.

***************

" I go first. And I play Summoned Skull," said Yugi. " Yugi, I have Kaiba's, Pegasus' and Joey's deck. Do you really think you can beat me? For the meantime I play a monster face down in attack mode and a card face down," said MaulBeast. " What could that card be?" though Yugi. " I play Dark Magician. Now attack that face down monster," said Yugi. MaulBeast's Millenium Eye flashed. " I knew you would play the Dark Magician. My down card was Red Eyes Black Dragon and my other down card is Magic Metal Force. Now your Dark Magician makes you lose 300 life points," said MaulBeast. " I attack with my Red Eyes. Flash, Flare Blast. Dark Magician is vanquished," said MaulBeast. Yugi's life points dropped to 1400. " I play Spellbinding Circle on Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. Now, Summoned Skull, Lighting Strike," said Yugi. The dragon was destroyed. " Oh, no," said MaulBeast. " And I now play Monster Reborn, to bring back Red Eyes Black Dragon. And I use the magic of the Polymerization card to make Black Skull Dragon," said Yugi. " I play Doppleganger on Spellbinding Circle and I use it on your dragon. Now I play Dark-Eyes Illusionist and Black Illusion Ritual to make Relinquished," said MaulBeast. " Now, Relinquished, suck up Black Skull," said MaulBeast. " No, my Dragon!" cried Yugi. " Now, I will join Relinquished with Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts," said MaulBeast and the beast came out. " I play Metal Fish in defense mode," said Yugi. " I play Swordstalker. Attack that Metal Fish, Vengeance Strike!" said MaulBeast. The fish was sliced. " Now, I will destroy Relinquished with Soul Release to destroy Dark-Eyes Illusionist. And since your Relinquished is gone my Dragon returns to me and Dark-Illusion Ritual sucks up the Swordstalker and the offering is not excepted. Now Black Skull Dragon attack that Gazelle!" said Yugi. MaulBeast's life points dropped to 600. " I play Sanga of Thunder to destroy that Dragon," said MaulBeast. Yugi's life points dropped to 1300. " I play the magic card Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Sanga of Thunder. And I also play Feral Imp in attack mode," said Yugi. " I play the Koumori Dragon with the Horn of the Unicorn to make its attack power 2200. Now attack the Feral Imp," said MaulBeast and Yugi's life points dropped to 400. " I play Sand Stone and Megamorph to make it have 6 levels and to make an even stronger monster I play Hamburger Recipe to make the one, the only, the Hungry Hamburger and I raise its attack power with Rush Recklessly. Also a card face down. Now Hamburger attack!" said Yugi. " No, now I only have 100 life points!" said MaulBeast. " I play the Dark Magician and the Book of Secret Arts to boost its attack power to 2800 stronger than that Hamburger. Now, Dark Magic attack," said MaulBeast. Yugi saw the dark magic hit the Hamburger. " Yes. WHAT?!" said MaulBeast in awe. Yugi's Hungry Hamburger wasn't destroyed. " Surprised? I used my down card, Sogen. Now my Hamburger's attack power is 3510. Now my Hamburger will destroy that magician and you MaulBeast, are through. Hungry Hamburger destroy the Dark Magician, Bite of Death!" said Yugi. The Hamburger bit through the Dark Magician armor and MaulBeast life points dropped to 0. " No!" said MaulBeast as he pulled the Call of the Haunted. " I'll never give you your Millenium Puzzle," said MaulBeast. " Go, Dark Magician. Get my Millenium Puzzle," said Yugi. He pulled the puzzle away from MaulBeast and gave it to Yugi. He also got the 3 separate decks. " Dark Magician, use the power of his Millenium Ring to go to the Shadow Realm. When you reach the Shadow Realm use your magic to get Joey, Atina and whoever else is in there out, okay?" asked Yugi. The Dark Magician nodded. He touched the Millenium Ring and golden lights sucked him up. " Now that your Magician's gone I'll use the power of the Millenium Eye to bring the trap card Call of the Haunted. Now, all the people, Banded Keith, Arial Hawk, your Grandpa, MasterMind and all the other people that have recently died will come to life," said MaulBeast. " Yu-Gi-Oh!" cried out Yugi as he turned into Yami Yugi. " Well, MaulBeast, your little sheared is about to come to an end. Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack," said Yami Yugi. But suddenly the Dark Magician fell to the ground motion-less. " Dark Magician!" said Yami Yugi. " His soul has been locked away in a stone tablet," said MaulBeast. " Eat dirt, MaulBeast," said Joey as he hit him on the head with a rock. MaulBeast fell to the floor. " Now, let's get out of here," said Yami Yugi as he Pegasus, Joey and Atina got out of the pyramid. When they were out Joey said, " I play Blast Sphere. Now, attach yourself to that castle." The monster did as it was told. " We gotta go," said Joey. " Okay, play times over," said Yami Yugi. " Go, Curse of Dragon and Catapult Turtle. Everyone get on Curse of Dragon," said Yami Yugi. First was Atina, then Joey, afterwards Pegasus and lastly Yami Yugi. " Now, Curse of Dragon, get on Catapult Turtle," said Yami Yugi. The Dragon flew to the back of the machine Turtle. " Catapult Turtle, Catapult Launch, Curse of Dragon," said Yami Yugi. The turtle released Curse of Dragon. As they were in the air Yami Yugi pointed Catapult Turtle's card right at the Turtle and it went back inside the card. Seconds later, the bug exploded, destroying Pyramid MaulBeast. " Curse of Dragon look for Tea, Tristen, Kaiba, Mai, Mako and MasterMind," said Yami Yugi. Curse of Dragon gave a roar as to show that it understood. But suddenly, a huge lighting ball hit the dragon vanquishing it. " Go, Summoned Skull," said Yami Yugi. All four of them got on and Summoned Skull flew to the ground. When they reached ground Summoned Skull returned to its card. " Hey, Yugi, is that you?" asked Tristen, looking through a bush. " Tristen?" asked Joey. " Joey? It's you!" cried out Tristen. " What's up man? What's he doing!" said Joey pointing to Kaiba. " Well if it isn't Joey," said Kaiba. " Yugi," said Tea, " you beat MaulBeast, didn't you?'' " Yes," said Yami Yugi. " Well, Yugi, if you really did beat the international champion you and I should duel," said Kaiba. Yami Yugi nodded.

***************

" I'll go first," said Kaiba, " Witty Phantom in attack mode." " I play Celtic Guardian and a card face down," said Yugi. " I use Horn of Light to make its defense power 2100 and the magic card Shield and Sword to make its attack power 2100 and a defense of 1400. And your Celtic Guardian's attack is now 1200. Now, Witty Phantom attack," said Kaiba. " I activate Monster Replace to switch Celtic Guardian with Gaia the Fierce Knight. Your attack destroys your Witty Phantom and reduces your life points to 1800. And now I play my Celtic Guardian again," said Yami Yugi. " Big mistake. Go, Dark Zebra and I use Paralyzing Potion on your Gaia the Fierce Knight. Now, Dark Zebra, attack!" said Kaiba. Celtic Guardian was destroyed and Yami Yugi's life points dropped to 1400. " Since Gaia is frozen, I'll sacrifice him and bring out Curse of Dragon. Now attack with Dragon Flame! Your Dark Zebra has been destroyed," said Yami Yugi. Kaiba's life points went down to 1600. " Go, Grappler in attack mode and a card face down," said Kaiba. " Go, Curse of Dragon. Attack!" said Yami Yugi. " I activate Brain Control to gain control of your dragon for one turn. And I play two more cards. Monster Reborn to bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight and Polymerization should make one of your strongest monsters, Gaia the Dragon Champion. And I offer my Grappler," said Kaiba. " I play Dark Magician in defense mode and I boost up his defense power to 2900 with the magic card Horn of Light and a card face down," said Yami Yugi. " Worthless move. This is a combo Mai gave me," said Kaiba. " Mai?" asked Yami Yugi shocked. " Yes," she said sadly nodding her head. " It is two trap cards. Might seem familiar. First, I play Mirror Wall and next I'll play Shadow of Eyes," said Kaiba. The Dark Magician attacked the Mirror and its attack power 1250. " Now Gaia attack!" said Kaiba and Yami Yugi's life points dropped to 50. " I play Catapult Turtle and I activate my down card, Ultimate Offering. For each monster you have on the field you'll lose 500 life points meaning that your life points go down to 1100. And I get to play one more monster. And I play Empress Judge and a card face down. And now I sacrifice my Empress Judge with the effect of my turtle and you lose 1050 making your life points go down to 50," said Yami Yugi. " I attack with Gaia!" said Kaiba. " I activate Brain Control. Now the Dragon Champ is mine for one turn. And I play Jingen Bakudan. And to end my turn and summon on of the most powerful beast in my deck I play Black Luster Ritual to summon Black Luster Soldier," said Yami Yugi. " Yeah! Now you got Kaiba cornered. Not even his Blue Eyes destroy your Soldier," said Joey. " Yes, that is true. But my Black Luster Soldier can't destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon either," said Yami Yugi. " Since my Dragon can't be destroyed by your Soldier I'll just have to play Blue Eyes White Dragon, in attack mode!" said Kaiba. The field was covered by light as the mighty Blue Eyes appeared. It threw lighting into the air to show just how menacing it was. " Nice to see your Dragon is a show off like you. But in the meantime I play Pot of Greed to steal a card from your deck and I steal God of Obelisk. And I use the Horn of the Unicorn to boost his attack power to 4700 and a card face down as well. And this makes it even stronger than even the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," said Yami Yugi. " Fine then. I play Grave Robber to steal your Pot of Greed to steal Swords of Light to freeze all your monsters you have on the field. And I play my second Blue Eyes White Dragon," said Kaiba. " I know what Kaiba's trying to do," thought Yami Yugi, " he'll summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and then decrease my God of Obelisk's attack power with a magic or trap card. But that won't work." " I switch my Black Luster Soldier to defense mode and end my turn," said Yami Yugi. " Fine by me," said Kaiba. " I summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon and I use the magic of the Polymerization to make an old menaces, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now destroy that Black Luster Soldier, Neutron Blast!" said Kaiba. The Dragon charged up lighting and then threw it at the Black Luster Soldier. The Soldier groaned as the lighting vanquished him. " I pass my turn Kaiba," said Yami Yugi. " Okay, then. I'll just throw this card face down," said Kaiba. " I'll skip this turn also, but on my next turn my God of Obelisk will be free to attack and I'll wipe you out," said Yami Yugi as the God of Obelisk began to move again and the swords disappeared. " Too bad you won't have a next turn Yugi," said Kaiba. " What do you mean?" asked Yami Yugi. " The card I threw face down was just to give you hope of actually winning this duel. But I could have just used it right away and beaten you for good. I've never really been able to beat you. And ever since that defeat you gave me with Exodia I've never before been so eager to duel somebody so much beside Pegasus," said Kaiba as he looked at Pegasus who was in a corner and started to walk away from the group. " But now Yugi, it's finally my turn to put you in your place; in the dirt. Now I activate my down card, Shadow Spell it reduces your God of Obelisk's attack to 3900. Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe Yugi out for what he tried to do to you that faithful day; Neutron Blast!!!" yelled Kaiba. " Yugi!" cried Joey. " No," cried Tea. " Come on dude. Don't let Kaiba beat you," said Tristen. " Yugi, you have to trust in your deck and your heart!" said Atina. Then it was like time froze but Yami and Yugi could still move. " The down card we play is the Inexperienced Spy which will do us no good. We have to trust in our deck to give us a good card," said Yami. They both place their hands on their deck. They pulled the card. Suddenly, time was moving again. They could see the lighting closing in on their God. " Kaiba, you've played a good match, but this ends now I activate Soul Release to discard the Polymerization you have in your graveyard. Now there are three separate Blue Eyes," said Yami Yugi. The attack hit the God but he wasn't destroyed. " Now to end this duel. God of Obelisk, summon your attack power, destroy those three Blue Eyes, Mind Shattering Blast!!!!!!" yelled Yami Yugi. The God put his two hands over his head and a blue energy ball charged up. Then he threw it to the three Blue Eyes destroying all of them. Kaiba's life points dropped to 0. His own monster had defeated him. Kaiba dropped on his knees. " Now I'll never save him," sobbed Kaiba. " What do you mean?" asked Yami Yugi. " Mokuba, MaulBeast kidnapped him," said Kaiba. " Where does he have him?" asked Yami Yugi. " I'm not sure," said Kaiba. " Maybe there's a clue over at MaulBeast's Pyramid," said Joey. " But that pyramid is destroyed," said Yami Yugi. " Well, it's worth a try," said Joey. " Yes, tomorrow. For the mean time let's go find an abandon pyramid," said Yami Yugi. " Just then a Labyrinth Wall appeared separating the group. Now Yami Yugi and Atina were together, Joey and Mai, Tea and Kaiba, and Mako and Tristen.. Then a Castle of Dark Illusions appeared so that the 4 separate groups couldn't see each other. They each walked their own way without knowing it. Eventually, Yami Yugi and Atina made it through the darkness. " Look there," said Atina pointing to a very tiny pyramid. Yami Yugi hurried to the door. He tried to open it, but it was jammed. " Stand back," he told Atina as he smashed against the door with his shoulder, destroying the door. Yami Yugi groaned as he saw there was a big piece of wood stuck onto his right shoulder. " Yugi, you're hurt," said Atina as she saw the blood rush out of his arm. " I'm okay," he said as he once again groaned. " I activate Soul Release," said Atina. He spirit appeared and took away the wood. " Yugi follow me," she said. She ran to the living room. She saw some stairs and went up them. Yami Yugi tried to go as fast as he could. But the blood rushing from his shoulder kept slowing him. Finally he got to the top of the stairs. Atina helped him wake to a room she had found. There was a bed. She told Yami Yugi to lay there. She searched in a desk for a first aid kit. She finally found it in the bottom drawer. By this time Yami Yugi's eyesight was very blurry. She got out the gauze and put it around his arm. This kept the blood circulating, but the amount of blood loss Yami Yugi had gotten was to great. " I play the Travel Back in Time Machine to bring back all of Yugi's blood," said Atina. Yami Yugi was sent into a time machine. When he came out he no longer had the gauze, he no longer was bleeding and he no longer had a huge scar in his right shoulder where he had been bleeding. " Thanks," said Yami Yugi. Suddenly the Millenium Puzzle activated and he turn back to Yugi. He sat on the bed to the side of Atina. He thought that there was something strange. These pyramids were pyramids on the outside but houses in the inside. " Atina?" asked Yugi. " Yes, Yugi?" said Atina. " I have a question. Why did you, well you know, have, um, sex with me?" asked Yugi. For a while Atina stood silently. Then she just began to open her shirt again, showing her bra. Yugi's heart started jumping again. " Atina? What are you doing?" he asked. But before she could answer her shirt was completely off. She grabbed Yugi's shirt collar. At that very moment, he switched places Yami Yugi. She slid her hands from his collar to his hand. She pulled them forward to her waist. When his hands touched her naked waist Atina let her hands go. But his hands were still in tacked. He slid his hand up to where the two arms of her bra were connected. He disconnected them her bra fell to his shirt. Yami Yugi looked down from Atina's face. He saw her breast. She then got on her two knees, Yami Yugi's legs under her. Yami Yugi quickly removed his jacket and his shirt. His chest now showing. Then Atina lay on top of him. Her breast on top of his chest. He slid his hands to where the zipper of her pants was. He unzipped it. Atina slid her pant off. The only piece of clothing Atina had left were some black panties. Yami Yugi grabbed them and pulled them as far as his hand could go. She pulled them down the rest of the way. Then Yami Yugi got up and took off his pants and boxers. Then they both got in bed and kissed like crazy.

*************** 

Back in the darkness, Joey and Mai had made their way out. They had found a pyramid next to a river. Joey looked inside of the pyramid. There were pieces of pyramid on the floor. That old pyramid could collapse any minute now. So instead they made a tent and two sleeping bags inside. " Oh, today has been a long day," said Mai as she looked into the night sky. Joey started into her face. " Arial Hawk, MasterMind and Banded Keith have all died in one day," she said. " You can't forget MaulBeast," added Joey. " Yeah, him to, but if he were really dead wouldn't the world turn back to normal?" asked Mai. " Yeah, why hasn't the world turn back to normal?" questioned Joey. " Maybe I'm not dead yet," said dark and mysterious voice. " Who's there?" asked Joey as he got up. " It's me, MaulBeast, or should I say the preformed Exodia," said the voice again. " Okay I had enough go Red Eyes Black Dragon and Magic Metal Force to turn him into the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. Show yourself or he'll attack," warned Joey. There was a chuckle. " Let him attack," said the voice. " He's not alone. Go, God of Obelisk," said Kaiba as he and Tea made their way through some bushes. " Now Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Flash, Flare Blast!" said Joey. " Go God of Obelisk, Mind Shattering Blast!" said Kaiba. The blue energy ball and the red energy ball went straight to where two trees stood. They destroyed the trees. Behind the remains of the trees was a mix of Exodia and MaulBeast except really small compared to Exodia. " Go Mythical Dragon," said the Preformed Exodia. The Mythical Dragon sent four attacks destroying Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, God of Obelisk, Joey and Kaiba. " Joey," cried Mai. " Kaiba is gone," said Tea. " Go, Sand Stone. Capture Tea and Mai," said the Preformed Exodia. He got Tea and Mai with his vines. " Kunai with Chain, cut off those vines," it said. When the vines had been cut it used Polymerization to fuse them into the dragon's back. " Now Dragon, fly to my castle," it said. The Dragon flew away. " Yugi," cried out Tea. 

***************

By this time, Yami Yugi had changed back into Yugi. Inside the Millenium Puzzle Yami felt that there was no presence for Joey or Kaiba. He told Yugi this. Yugi got up and got dressed again. When he reached the stop where Joey and Kaiba had been and he used Monster Reborn to bring back Kaiba. " I'm back," said Kaiba. Yugi ran to Kaiba's coat pocket. He pulled out his deck. " What the hell?" said Kaiba. Yugi pulled out Kaiba's Monster Reborn to bring back Joey. Then he past the deck back to Kaiba. " I'm back!" said Joey. " Look," said Yugi. He, Joey and Kaiba ran over to a tree. It had a ransom. " Yugi's Millenium Puzzle for Tea and Mai," said the ransom. 


	5. Exodia the Forbidden One

Disclaimer: This is YamiDragon. In chapter 4 I put that Serenity came out in that chapter, but this is the chapter she actually comes out in. Also, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey face off with the Preformed Exodia. Also, you will find out who the Preformed Exodia is. And one more secret will be revealed. Also, along with Serenity, Mokuba comes out. A battle of the best of the best monsters will emerge. 

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** 

Chapter 5: Exodia the Forbidden One

" We have to save them," said Yugi. " Yeah, just give up your Millenium Puzzle to that Preformed Exodia," said Kaiba. Yugi switched places with Yami. " I can't let that happen," he said. Kaiba grabbed Yami by his collar and shoved him against a tree. " But Tèa's faith is on the line," said Kaiba. " Why the care for Tèa all of a sudden?" asked Joey. Kaiba let Yami go. He was quiet for a while. " I can't tell them about my secret," thought Kaiba. 

****

Flashback

" Tèa, we made it out of the darkness. Tèa? Tèa?" said Kaiba as he looked around for Tèa. " Seto!" screamed a voice. It was Tèa. " Where are you?" he asked. " A Destroyer Golem has captured me," she screamed. Kaiba looked into the darkness. " I'm coming!" he told her. " Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dragon's Nail to destroy the labyrinth, White Lighting!" said Kaiba. The Labyrinth was destroyed. " Go, Swordstalker, destroy the castle," he said. The castle was destroyed after one blow of the Swordstalker's sword. Then he saw Tèa and the Destroyer Golem. " Swordstalker, cut of his hand," said Seto as he stared into Tèa's crystal blue eyes. The Swordstalker did as he was told and Tèa was freed. As Tèa approached him to thank him for saving her as feeling overwhelmed Kaiba; a feeling he had not felt since the lose off his mother. He stared into Tèa's blue eyes again. " Could it be?" he whispered to himself. " Thank you," Tèa said as she gave him a hug. 

****

End Flashback

" Well, um… I … fell… well" started Kaiba. Yami Yugi knew what it was. But for some reason, he saw that Yugi was suffering. " Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked Yugi. " I-I don't know. But my heart, it's slipping in two," said Yugi. " But you love Atina, don't you?" he asked. " I feel like, for some strange reason, Atina is not my true love," said Yugi sobbing. " But then, why?" asked Yami. Yugi thought for a while, hot tears rushing down his cheeks. Then, with his sleeve, he wiped the tears and said, " MaulBeast." Yami was in shock. " B-but is dead," he reassured Yugi. " No, MaulBeast is alive and well," said Yugi. " Yugi, Joey killed MaulBeast when he cracked open his head with that stone," said Yami. Yugi had a flashback. 

****

Flashback

" Eat dirt, MaulBeast," said Joey as he hit him on the head with a rock. MaulBeast fell to the floor. " Now, let's get out of here," said Yami Yugi as he Pegasus, Joey and Atina got out of the pyramid.

****

End Flashback

But at that time Yugi saw something move. " How could I be so stupid!" said Yugi. " Why?" asked Yami. " Before we killed MaulBeast he said he was going to use the Call of the Haunted to bring back to life all the dead people," said Yugi. " Yes, go on," said Yami. " Well, when he fell to the floor he still had the card in his hand, activating it. And since his blood was on the floor, along with his duel monsters' deck, it mixed in with the 6-millenium items. Then the millenium items must have activated the five Exodia cards with Polymerization forming the Preformed Exodia," said Yugi. " But what does this have to do with Atina being evil?" asked Yami. " When I asked her why she had sex with me she stayed quiet. Why would she do that? The only reason I can think of is that she was trying for me to gain her trust so she could take me to MaulBeast and him kill me," said Yugi. " Yes, your probably right," said Yami. Then they reunited and turned into Yami Yugi. 

*************** 

All the time Yami and Yugi had dazed off Joey and Kaiba had gotten on each other's nerves and were now dueling. " Bring it Kaiba. I already took out 2 of your Blue Eyes' with my powered up Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon," said Joey. " How did you do that?" asked Kaiba. " I use the Spellbinding Circle to reduce the attack of your Metal Dragon to 2700. And now I'll summon my third Blue Eyes. Now White Lighting attack!" said Kaiba and Joey's life points dropped to 350. " Pretty good idea to summon your last Blue Eyes. To bad he won't around for much longer. Go, Grave Robber, to steal Spellbinding Circle and I use it on your dragon. And now I use Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon. And now I'll have him attack your dragon ending the match. Now, Blue Eyes, White Lighting!" said Joey. Kaiba's life point's dropped to 0. " That means one of your Blue Eyes comes to me," said Joey. Kaiba grabbed one of his beloved Blue Eyes and threw it to Joey. " You guys, the Preformed Exodia is MaulBeast," said Yami Yugi. 

*************** 

Suddenly, the ground cracked open. Atina came out on a glider. " So you found out my secret," she said in a scratchy voice. She did a back flip off the glider and hit Yami Yugi in the stomach making him go flying towards a tree. " You lose Yugi," said Atina. Seto came from behind her and tried to hit her in the head with his elbow but she grabbed him by his own elbow and smashed him against the ground. He then got up and tried to punch her in the stomach, but she grabbed his fist and sent him flying. " I'll be seeing ya' in hell, along with Tèa," she said as she got on her glider and started to fly away. " Go, Summoned Skull," said Yami Yugi. " Go, Seiyaryu," said Kaiba. " Lighting Strike!" said Yami Yugi. " Mythical Flames!" said Kaiba. The two attacks intertwined and hit Atina, blasting her to smithereens. Suddenly, they saw, 3 huge dragons coming towards them. Two Mythical Dragons and a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. " How did that happen?" thought Kaiba. " I am the king of duel monsters so I can have as many Blue Eyes White Dragon cards as I please," said the Preformed Exodia as he came out from behind a Mythical Dragon. He clapped his hands. In front of him now where tens of thousands of Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Suddenly light came to all of them and out came, as many Blue Eyes' as there were cards. They all roared. " Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon," said Joey. As he pulled the card from his deck a Whiptail Crow grabbed it and gave it to the Preformed Exodia. He then ripped it. " You guys, let's run," said Yami Yugi. " Go, Curse of Dragon," said Yami Yugi as he got onto his Curse of Dragon. " Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon," said Kaiba and he got on his dragon. " Go, Red Eyes," said Joey and he got on his dragon as well. They all then flew away. " Follow them," said the Preformed Exodia as all the dragons flew after them. Yami Yugi saw that on the back of the bigger Mythical Dragon there was some vines were Tèa and Mai lay caught. 

*************** 

" I'll be back," Yami Yugi told Joey as the Curse of Dragon slid backwards towards the angry mob of dragon. He saw two Blue Eyes' ready to blast him. He searched through his deck for Mirror Force. When he found it he pulled it out but, it fell to the floor as a Blue Eyes shoved the Curse of Dragon. He was doomed. But as the dragons released their lighting he wasn't in pain at all. He opened his eyes, which he had closed, to what see what happened. " No!!! Joey!!!" said Yami Yugi as his friend fell to the floor, beat by the lighting. Yami Yugi told the Curse of Dragon to sweep down to recover his friend but a Blue Eyes had already picked him up and attached him to the back of the Mythical Dragon. " Joey!" Tèa shouted as she saw her beat friend. Curse of Dragon turned around and saw that Kaiba had joined the fight. But Kaiba alone would be no good. His Blue Eyes was just as powerful as all the other Blue Eyes. " Go, Summoned Skull," said Yami Yugi. " And I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Red Eyes Black Dragon. And I'll fuse them together with Polymerization to make the Black Skull Dragon," said Yami Yugi. " Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon. And I'll use Pot of Greed to steal Yugi's Brian Control and I'll use it on one of your Blue Eyes White Dragons. So now that I have three Blue Eyes', I use Polymerization to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now, Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!" said Kaiba. " Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireballs!" said Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi's Curse of Dragon pitched in with Dragon Flame. Together the Neutron Blasts, Molten Fireballs and Dragon Flames, all got rid of all the Blue Eyes'. But they still had to defeat one powered up Mythical Dragon, another Mythical Dragon and a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. " We can't attack the powered up Mythical Dragon because he has Tèa, Mai and Joey on its back," said Yami Yugi. 

**************** 

Meanwhile, back on the back of the powered up Mythical Dragon Mai was looking around. She saw that vines had captured them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a little shocker. She passed the electricity into the pocketknife and cut through the vine. It was such a little shock to the dragon that he didn't even notice. " Your next," she told Tèa as she cut her vine open. She then cut Joey free and summoned the pet dragon. Tèa and Joey got on. Mai carefully cut into the Mythical Dragon flesh. This time the dragon felt it, but before he could react Mai had used her Electric Whip and sent tons of volts through the dragon's flesh and blood. She jumped onto her pet dragon as the dragon fell to the ground, dead. She then flew her dragon to where Yugi and Kaiba were. 

***************

Mai told her dragon to drop to the floor to leave Tèa and Joey there. Then she came back up. " Kaiba, why don't we defeat these dragons the way we defeated the Mythical Dragon?" said Yami Yugi. Kaiba nodded. Yami Yugi jumped from his Curse of Dragon to the Black Skull Dragon." I play Gaia the Fierce Knight and the Black Luster Ritual. And I sacrifice him with Curse of Dragon to make Black Luster Soldier," said Yami Yugi. " And I'll use Grave Robber to steal Polymerization and I use it to make the Dragon Master Knight," said Kaiba. " And I use his effect to increase its attack power to 12,000," said Yami Yugi. " Now, Dragon Master Knight," said Kaiba. " Dragon Saber Slash!" said Yami Yugi. The Black Luster Soldier used it sword to send a pink blast and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon sent three blue blasts. Together they hit Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. " Harpie's Pet Dragon, Fearsome Fire Blast!" said Mai. There was a big explosion as the Ultimate Dragon blew up. " Way to go guys!" said Tèa as Joey started to regain conscience. " Now, Dragon Master Knight, Dragon Saber Slash!" said Yami Yugi. There was a big explosion when the attack hit the Mythical Dragon, but it wasn't destroyed. " Huh?'' said Yami Yugi. " Surprised? Your attack was not strong enough to destroy the Mythical Dragon seeing how I played the Lord of D who has a very good effect. The Lord of D.'s effect is: All Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects that specifically designate a target while the Lord of D. is face-up on the field," said the Preformed Exodia. " At least my Dragon Master Knight and your Mythical Dragon have the same attack power," said Yami Yugi as he turned to look at his Dragon Master Knight. " No!" he shouted. " Now your Dragon Master Knight only has an attack power of 4300 since he has been snared by the Spellbinding Circle. Now Mythical Dragon, attack," said the Preformed Exodia. Yami Yugi watched as the only monster that could possibly beat the Mythical Dragon, was destroyed. He fell weak at the knees. He planted his hands on the Black Skull Dragon's neck. " Mai, it's over. There's no monster that can beat that Dragon," said Yami Yugi. " Hey, that don't sound like the Yuge I know," said a voice. " Joey?" asked Yami Yugi. " Go, Baby Dragon," said Joey as he got on. He flew beside Yami Yugi. " Yuge, there's still a way to win. I now summon the strongest monster in my deck, God of Ra!" said Joey. " Go Mystic Horseman and La Jinn. You two get sacrificed for my God of Obelisk," said Kaiba. Yami Yugi got back up. " And I summon God of Osiris!" said Yami Yugi. " No!" screamed the Preformed Exodia. " Now all three of you," said Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba, " Obliterate!" All three attacks hit the Mythical Dragon and Lord of D. The 2 monsters blew up. " He, he. You may have destroyed all my Dragons and stopped me from becoming Exodia, but that doesn't mean I can't summon him," said the Preformed Exodia. " You guys, leave," said Yami Yugi. Joey left his Ra God with Yami Yugi. Then all of them flew away except Yami Yugi. He was left with God of Ra and Osiris and Black Skull Dragon. " You, little Yugi could have just given me the Millenium Puzzle and all of this could have been easy, but now that you've really pissed me of, I'm going to finish you in a flash," said the Preformed Exodia. He placed down the five Exodia cards and took a step back. " Let's match the Power of Exodia the Forbidden One, against the Duel King, Yami Yugi!" said the Preformed Exodia as the cards vanished. Then Exodia appeared. Exodia threw an energy ball at Yami Yugi. Luckily, the Black Skull Dragon got out of the way just in time. " Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireballs!" said Yami Yugi as ten fireballs hit Exodia. " You fool, your pitiful attacks won't destroy Exodia. Instead Exodia will destroy that Black Skull Dragon," said the Preformed Exodia. The Black Skull Dragon threw Yami Yugi off his back. The God of Osiris caught him. " Exodia, OBLITERATE!" said the Preformed Exodia. The Black Skull Dragon was destroyed when he was hit. " God of Ra, God of Osiris attack with all your might!" said Yami Yugi. The two attacks hit Exodia and sent him flying backwards. " Exodia, get up you fool! Destroy them both. Obliterate!" said the Preformed Exodia. But Exodia had been knocked out. " Good for nothing Exodia! I play Change of Heart to make your Millenium Puzzle mine," said the Preformed Exodia. As he put the Millenium Puzzle around his neck he was surrounded by light. When the light disappeared he was Exodia. The other Exodia got back up on his feet. " No there's 2 Exodias!" said Yugi amazed. Then the MaulBeast Exodia raised his hand and then released it crushing and defeating God of Ra! " Yugi just accept defeat," said MaulBeast Exodia. " He's right, I can't win," thought Yami Yugi. " Not so fast," said Kaiba as he came back with the God of Obelisk. " And I use Monster Reborn to bring back God of Ra!" said Joey as he got on his God. " Yugi, we defeated the Mythical Dragon by attacking with all three of them but we never used their special abilities!" said Joey. " Their abilities?" Yami Yugi asked confused. " Yeah. Go, God of Ra, use your special ability to sacrifice all my life points except one. And I'll increase my life points to 8000 by using 3 Soul of the pure cards. And All 7999 life points become your attack points!" said Joey. " Go, Swordstalker and Blue Eyes White Dragon. I offer both of you to activate my God's special effect, to destroy all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field!" said Kaiba. " And now, I use the five cards along with the five cards in Joey's hand and the five cards in Kaiba's hand to increase its attack power to 15000. But since you have one monster on your field its attack is decreased to 13000," said Yugi. " Now all three of you, it time for Exodia's Obliteration, attack!" said Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. The attacks were so powerful they blew both Exodias to smithereens. Then the Millenium Puzzle flew back into Yami Yugi. " Yes," said Yami Yugi. " Now, we must get back to the others, but first we must find Tristen and Mako," he said. " I agree," said Joey. " I disagree. I'll go on my own and find Mokuba," Kaiba said. " Have it your way," Yami Yugi said as he and Joey flew off into the forest.

*************** 

Meanwhile, back at the camp where Tèa and Mai where they were both daydreaming.

Tèa's daydream: She's walking around a beautiful prairie. Suddenly, someone calls out, " Tèa." In her daydream she turns around. She blushes. " Yami, what are you doing here?" she asks as she turns to a tree. Yami follows her and turns her around. " Tèa, I love you," he said as he kissed her and they kept kissing.

Meanwhile, Mai's daydream: She's sitting on a beach chair on a beautiful beach. She's wearing a bikini. Suddenly she sees someone over her. " Hey, Mai, I was wondering," said a teenage boy as he got down on one knee. " What cha' want, Joey?" Mai asked as her violet eyes sparkled against then ocean that lay in front of her. " Will you, um, well, uh, marry me?" Joey asked as he took out a golden ring with diamonds around it. " Oh Joey," said Mai as she grabbed the ring, " you didn't need to impress me with this. You keep it. And, Joey Wheeler, I will marry you," she said as she kissed him.

Both of them kept on smiling until their daydream was over. Then Tèa and Mai both knew what they had to do. 

*************** 

Yami Yugi, Joey and the 2 Gods were flying over a river when they spotted a Kairyu-Shin with three people on top of it. " Well, Mako and Tristen are on it but I don't know who the third person is. How bout' you Joey? Joey?" asked Yami Yugi as he saw Joey had already taken off to meet up with the three. " Joey!" cried a girl as she put her arms around him. " Serenity?" Yami Yugi asked to himself. He flew forward. Serenity saw him. " Yugi, it's so nice to see you," she said. " Nice to see you, too," he said as he gave her a hug as well. " So, Yugi, where's Kaiba, Tèa, Mai and Atina?" asked Tristen. " Who're Atina and Kaiba?" asked Serenity. " Well, Kaiba's a jerk and well Atina, she was working for MaulBeast but Yugi destroyed her," said Joey. Yami Yugi's head dropped in shame of how Joey had described it. " Whoa, now I'm confused. Who is MaulBeast and wasn't Atina a good person?" asked Serenity. " Yeah, I agree," said Tristen as he made goo-goo eyes to Serenity. " What's up with him?" Serenity asked Joey in a whisper. " Oh, nothin'," said Joey as he pushed Tristen off. " Oh, yeah, MaulBeast is the one who trapped us in this world and I guess that tell you Atina was evil," said Joey. " Oh," said Serenity. " W-wat-ter's freeeezzzzing," said Tristen as he climbed back up the Kairyu-Shin. He finally managed to stop trembling and shivering and he asked Yami Yugi once again, " Where are the others?" Yami Yugi lifted his head. " Well, I guess you heard Atina isn't with us anymore, and Kaiba flew off on his Obelisk God to find Mokuba and Mai and Tèa I don't know where they are but Joey does," said Yami Yugi. " Yeah, there in a opening of these woods. Don't worry, the river came lead us there, just follow me," he said as he flew ahead of the Kairyu-Shin and God of Osiris. He took a left turn right before a waterfall and the rest followed. There was only one thing on Joey's mind right now, if Tèa and especially Mai were safe. They traveled for another 2 miles then the river had come to an end. " Guess we'll have to walk from here," said Mako. " No really," said Joey as he made a hole through a bush and showed them the opening. " Go, Flame Swordsman. Burn this bush away," said Joey. The Flame Swordsman cut through it burning away the bush. " Go, Liquid Beast!" said Mako, " put out the rest of the fire." The Liquid Beast passed over the fire leaving water putting it out. " Flame Swordsman, return to your card," said Joey. '' You, too, Liquid Beast," said Mako. All five of them came in. " Yugi, I'm glad your okay," said Tèa as she threw her arms around him. Yami Yugi blushed. " Joey, thank God, well God of Ra, that your okay," Mai as she hugged him. Joey blushed as well. " Yugi, can you come I need to tell you something," said Tèa as she walked to the border of the woods. " What is it, Tèa?" Yami Yugi asked as he followed. " Well," Tèa said.

*************** 

Meanwhile, Mai had also asked Joey to follow her. " Well, this is awkward," said Joey. " Joey, I have something to tell you something," she said.

A/N: God of Obelisk, Ra and Osiris are Obelisk the Tormentor, Winged Dragon of Ra and Slyfer the Sky Dragon.


	6. The Ultimate Duelist

Disclaimer: This is YamiDragon. There ain't much to say for this chapter except… Duel!****

****

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Duelist****

****

          " Yugi, I-I really don't know how to say this but," Tèa couldn't finish because she was kissed by Yami Yugi. Tèa took her jacket off. Then they stopped kissing. A smile grew across her face. " Tèa, I love you," said Yami Yugi. " Go, Slyfer the Sky Dragon," said Yami Yugi. He got on it and flew of to get some flowers for Tèa. 

*************** 

          " Mai I think I know what you want to tell me," said Joey. " Is this what you think," said Mai as she kissed him. " Yep," said Joey. " Well, we should get something to eat," said Mako. " Yeah, I'm starvin," said Joey. " Well I could get us some fish," suggested Mako. " And there's gotta be some berries around here," said Mai. " I can get the Firewood!" said Joey as a gigantic grin appeared on his face. None of them found that too heroic. " What?! It's the best I can come up with," said Joey. " Okay, then, it's settled. Tristan, Serenity and I will stay here," said Tèa.

*************** 

          " Slyfer, go down, I think I see something," Yami Yugi told Slyfer. Slyfer roared and flew down. When they got down, Yami found a duel disk on the floor. He put it on and installed his deck. Kaiba came out of the woods with a duel disk as well. " Yugi, we are going to duel," said Kaiba. For some reason, this didn't sound like Kaiba. " Kaiba?" asked Yami. " No," he replied. " MaulBeast!" " But how? Wait, the Millenium Rod! Only one person has that item! It can't be…" said Yami. " Yes, it is. MaulBeast is really Marik. I went undercover Yugi so you couldn't find me, but now I'm back. And I've come to take the Millenium Puzzle and Slyfer the Sky Dragon!" he said. " Never," said Yami as Slyfer roared. " Then let's begin this thing. I'll go first. One card face down and summon Jirai Gumo," said Marik. " I play Kuriboh and the magic card Multiply," said Yami. " Just what I was waiting for, Magic Jammer. Now you only have 1 Kuriboh. Now Jirai Gumo attack!" said Marik. Yami's life points dropped to 2100.

A/N: They are playing by battle city rules.

          " It's my turn and I play Dark Magic Curtain to bring out Slyfer the Sky Dragon," said Yami as his life points dropped to 1050. "And since I have five cards in my hand his attack is increased to 5000. But since you have Jirai Gumo his attack drops to 3000. Still that's more than enough to clobber your Jirai Gumo. Now, attack Slyfer!" said Yami. Marik's life points dropped to 3200. " I play Oni Tank T-34 and the trap, Ultimate Offering to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon. Your Slyfer's attack drops to 1000. Now Red Eyes attack Slyfer, Infernal Fire blast!" said Marik. Yami god was destroyed. And so were his life points. They dropped down to 0. Yami turned back into Yugi. " No," said Yugi. And before he knew it Kaiba had taken his puzzle and duel disk, deck and all, including Slyfer. Yugi was crushed and defeated.

*************** 

          " Now let me see, where is there some firewood. Oh, over there!" Joey rushed over to a spot where he found a big piece of old wood. He lifted it up. Under it was a duel disk. He put it on and inserted his deck. He heard some chuckling behind him. He turned around and saw the Rare Hunter that once stole his Red Eyes. " You!!!!!!!!! That's it. Ya' want do duel? Who gives a damn! I don't care! We'll still duel even if ya' don't want to. I'll go first. I play Alligator Sword and a card face down," said Joey. " I play The Big Shield. And I'll use Shield and Sword to make his attack 2600 and your Alligator Swords 1200. Now attack Big Shield!" said the Rare Hunter. " Not so fast. I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. The dice rolled a 4. The Big Shield's attack dropped to 650. " Now, Alligator Sword, attack!" said Joey. The Big Shield was cut in half. The Rare Hunter's life points dropped to 3450." I play Battle Ox. Destroy the Alligator Sword!" said the Rare Hunter. Joey's life points dropped to 3500. " That's it! Now I'm mad! I'll play the Eye of Truth to see every card in your hand,' said Joey. They were: Copycat, Skull Knight, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Share the Pain and Wall of Doom. " I play Card Destruction next. That means your piece of Exodia. I play 2 cards face down on the field along with Skull Red Bird and the Black Pendant to destroy your Battle Ox," said Joey. The Rare Hunter's life points dropped to 3100. The New cards in his hand were Monster Reborn, Exodia the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One and Right Leg of the Forbidden one. " This duel is over. I play monster Reborn to bring back the piece of Exodia I lost," said The Rare Hunter. " Wait, jut a sec. I activate Chain Destruction to destroy the other 2 Left Legs in your deck. And I'll have my Skull Red Bird attack your Left Leg card before you can play the other four other cards," said Joey. The Left Leg was completely gone. Exodia could be assembled to more. The Rare Hunter's life points dropped to 1250. " And since you have no monsters on the field I can attack you directly. Go, Dark Titan of Terror. Destroy his life points," said Joey. The Rare Hunter's life points dropped to zero. Suddenly, the Rare Hunter looked different. " Very, good Joey," said Marik through the Rare Hunter. " Marik?! It can't be!" said Joey. " Oh it is Joey, and look at what I have," he said as the Rare Hunter pulled out Slyfer and Obelisk. " Want my god back Joey, and you and I are going to duel for it," said Marik. Joey was about to say never but Marik brainwashed him. Joey and the Rare Hunter marched off to Marik's Castle or the ruins of it.

**************** 

          Mai and Mako were back with Tèa, Tristan and Serenity. " Where's Joey?" asked Mai, pretending not to worry. " I don't know," said Tèa. Suddenly, Tèa heard something. She turned around and saw Yugi, on the floor, fainted. " Yugi!" she said as she rushed over to him. He was bruised like crazy. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding. But what Tèa didn't notice was that his puzzle was gone.

****************

          Yugi awoke the next morning. Tèa was sitting next to him. He was lying on a bed. Of course, he was in a pyramid. " How are feeling?" she asked. " O.K." Yugi answered. " What happened?" she asked. " I don't really remember," said Yugi. Flashbacks kept popping into his head. " Wait, I was dueling Kaiba who had been taken over by MaulBeast. And MaulBeast turned out to be Marik," said Yugi. " MaulBeast is Marik!" said Tèa amazed. " Yeah, but there's more. He beat me and took my god and my deck.  I decided to come back to you guys so I started running down to were you guys were and ran into a Sword Arm of Dragon and a Hercules Beetle. They were beating me up until 2 people, one a Rare Hunter the other I couldn't recognize because I was to weak. But he knew me and played a monster. A big one. A dragon. It was gold. It destroyed the 2 monsters. The Rare Hunter broke the duel disk. The part with the card at least. It flew over to me. The man punched the Rae Hunter in the face. He was about to grab his card, but then he stopped walked on forward. I kept the card, but I don't remember what it was," said Yugi. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled it out. He was amazed. " Well, what is it?" asked Tèa. " The Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Yugi. 

*************** 

          Joey woke up from Marik's brain control. He was tied a wall. There was a laser in the middle of the field. And 2 saws 180 degrees from him at both sides. " What where am I?" asked Joey. Out of the shadows appeared Marik. " You, get me out of this stupid thing!" said Joey. " Where is it?" asked Marik. " Huh?" Joey was confused. " You know what I'm talking about!" said Marik. " No, I don't," said Joey. Marik turned the Rod into a knife. " I'll give you one last chance. Now where is it?" asked Marik pointed the knife just a few feet from Joey. " I don't know," said Joey. Marik pushed the knife forward. " Go, Dark Magician, Dark Magic," said Yugi. The attack knocked the Rod out of Marik's hands before it could get to Joey. " Fool!" shouted Marik. " Go, Obelisk, Slyfer!" he said. While Yugi pulled out some monsters to fight the 2 gods Marik pushed forward a lever. The laser and saws started coming closer to Joey. Obelisk destroyed the magician. " Yugi, you and Joey are done for," said Marik. " Not on my account. I play Mirror Force to destroy your laser and saws. And I'll use the Flame Champion to cut Joey lose," said Yugi. " And what about for you?" asked Marik. "The Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Yugi. It destroyed Obelisk and Slyfer. "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" said Marik. " You had it!!!" he said. He grabbed the Rod. He brain washed Yugi. Yugi started walking over Marik. " No!" said Joey. He was about to stop Marik when Marik brainwashed Joey too. Yugi handed Marik the third god. Now Marik was the pharaoh. The brainwash on Yugi and Joey wore off. " Marik may have the three gods but I still have my deck and duel disk," said Joey. " So it's a duel you want," said Marik. " Okay, then let's duel," said Joey. " I'll go first go Swordsman of Land star in defense mode and card face down," said Joey. " You fool, I have all 7 Millenium items, including the Eye. So I can read you mind. I see you just played Shield and Sword. So I'll play Darkfire Soldier #2 and a card face down. Now, attack," said Marik. "Well here goes nothing, Shield and Sword to make my monster's attack 1200 and the attack of your Soldier 1100. Now, my Swordsman attack," said Joey. Marik's life points dropped to 3900. " Now, since I do have Kaiba's deck I'll use Ultimate offering to play one Blue Eyes and a card face down. That reduces my life points to 3400. " I sacrifice my monster to summon Jinzo. And I'll destroy that ultimate offering. And put him in defense mode and play card face down," said Joey. ' Let's see what card Joey played face down,' thought Marik. " I see you just played Limiter Removal. Well, now I use Pot of Greed to steal one card from your deck and I'll take Red Eyes Black Dragon. And I play a card face down and switch my Blue Eyes to defense mode. " Go, Jinzo, with Limiter Removal to increase his attack points to 4800," said Joey. " I play Change of Heart on your Jinzo. And since Limiter Removal will destroy him when I end my turn I play Giant Rat. And I sacrifice Jinzo and Giant Rat to play my second Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode and I switch my first one to attack mode as well. Your turn," said Marik. ' Man, Marik knows all my moves,' thought Joey. " Go, Time Wizard," said Joey. " Time Roulette!" said Joey. The arrow landed on a skull. Time Wizard was destroyed and Joey lost 250 life points. His life points dropped to 3750. " My turn," said Marik. " I play one card face down," said Marik. " I play Masked Sorcerer in defense mode," said Joey. " I use Brain Control to take control over your monster and I put Judgement Hand and I sacrifice both of them to play Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode," said Marik. ' Now he's gonna combine all three of them to create the Ultimate Dragon,' thought Joey. " You read _my _mind," said Marik. " I play one card face down," said Joey, "and I play Fiend Megacyber thanks to his special effect." " I draw and play Upstart Goblin to increase your life points to 4750 and draw another card, and I play that card face down," said Marik. " I play Melchild the Four-Faced Beast and I use Curse of Masked Beast to sacrifice both my monsters to bring out a monster more powerful than Blue Eyes White Dragon, The Masked Beast with an attack of 3200. Now Masked Beast, destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon," said Joey. One Blue Eyes was destroyed and Marik's life point's dropped to 3200. " You fool, I use the Monster Reborn card I had face down to bring back that Blue Eyes and now I sacrifice all three of them to bring forth the strongest monster there is, the Winged Dragon of Ra, with an attack of 9000. And now I use Megamorph on it to increase its attack to 18000! Now my monster, destroy Joey and his pathetic monster!" said Marik. Ra's attack hit the Masked Beast and Joey sending Joey life points to 0. Joey was unconscious. " Joey!" cried Mai as she ran over to him. " Mai, where you come from?" asked Yugi. " Mai, Yugi, Joey look out," said Tristan. Marik had just played Slyfer the Sky Dragon. " Here, Yugi, take back your deck," said Marik as he threw Yugi deck back to him. " I play Harpie's Pet Dragon," said Mai. " Mai, I can't allow you to duel Marik. I'll take him on," said Yugi. Marik was cracking up. " All right Yugi, I agree. But if win, Tèa dies," said Marik. Tèa, who was standing in the back round, was in shock. " No, not Tèa. Me," said Yugi. Tèa was now crying. She ran over to Yugi and kissed him. " I'll be right here, next to you," she said. Marik activated his Rod and turned into Yami Marik. " Tèa, bow before me," he said as they were trapped in the Shadow Realm. With his Millenium Rod he made Tèa bow. Yugi was about to punch Yami Marik when Slyfer got in his way. " Yugi, you lay one finger on me, and your ex-God here will kill Tèa," said Marik. The stress of the Shadow Realm was really getting to Tèa and Yugi. " Marik… if… I … win …oh!" said Yugi as he fainted. Tèa was so mad of what Marik had done she grew strong. " Marik! I'll duel you for Yugi's puzzle," said Tèa as she took out her deck and inserted it into Yugi's duel disk. She put the duel disk on. ' Perfect!' thought Marik. " I'll go first," said Tèa, " I play Tripwire Beast in attack mode and a card face down," said Tèa. "I'll go have a look at your mind," said Yami Marik. But he couldn't. " This can't be!" he said. " Oh, well. I'll play the Wicked Worm Beast. Attack her my Beast!" said Yami Marik. Tèa's life points dropped to 3800. " I play Drooling Lizard in defense," said Tèa. " I'll use Stop Defense to switch your lizard to attack mode. And now I place one card face down and sacrifice the Worm Beast to place Fiend Megacyber. Now destroy her lizard," said Marik. Tèa's life points dropped to 2500. ' Man, I'm doomed,' thought Tèa. " I'll use Change of Heart to gain control over your monster. And I use Mystic Clown, and card face down. Now, both of them will attack you," said Tèa. "Not so fast Tèa. I activate Mirror Force," said Yami Marik. "The I'll use my Monster Recovery card to put your monster into my deck. Tèa's life points dropped to 1800 because her clown was destroyed. " I now play Mystical Elf and I'll use Malevolent Nuzzler and Black Pendant to increase its attack power to 2000," said Tèa, " But I'm also putting Megamorph. Its attack is increase to 4000. Marik I win. Now Mystical Elf attack him directly." Yami Marik's life points dropped to 0. Yami Marik turned back to Marik. " No, this can't be she, no!" said Marik. " I won so I get the Millenium Puzzle. And since I put something on the line I get to Keep Ra," said Tèa as she took the Millenium Puzzle and Ra. She put the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Nothing happened. Yugi had now woken up but Yami didn't come out. (They were out of the Shadow Realm.) Marik chuckled. " Oh, Tèa. Since you beat me in a duel the Puzzle belongs to you, not Yugi. If you want Yugi to get it you must lose in a duel with him," said Marik.                 

****


End file.
